


Unique to Those

by magicalgirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirl/pseuds/magicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Rin had an emotional blockage, and Haru had never been sure how to help him besides this way. Haru wasn't experienced with talking either.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique to Those

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello just a really long drabble/short fic for rinharu.
> 
> warning for mentions of mental illness.

Rin shoved his dorm room door open and slammed it shut behind him. He had no roommate to wake up.

He grabbed the lone chair, it had been there since he had arrived, and threw it violently at the wall, quickly pursuing the next object, which was a lamp. It soon followed the same route the chair had. Anger was pulsating through his body at a rapid speed, forcing him to seek an outlet.

The frustrated noises that came out of his mouth were a consequence of the emotions leaking from his body. They had been confined for far too long, and had slowly broken down his will power. The anxiety and depression coming together to form a unique anger to those whose lives were controlled by them.

He fell to the floor, he was on his knees, and then he was on all fours. His hands clenched, and a muffled scream came from the room to the hallway.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears quickly trailing down his face, then slowing down and following the curve of his cheek before dropping to the carpet. When he started to cry, it didn’t stop. It kept coming, and thoughts of all the things he had ever done wrong crept into his already crowded mind.

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder. Rin looked up to meet blue eyes. Concern was scribbled over Haru's face like a child’s messy drawing and they had chosen the colours blue and black. He felt humiliated at that moment, because although he wanted someone to notice, he didn’t actually want anyone to see him like this.

Haru sat down beside him, cross legged, and watched Rin as he corrected himself. He wiped the tears from his face, straightened his clothes. Haru offered a tissue, and Rin took it. He blew his nose.

From Haru’s experience with Rin, he knew that he would try to shrug this off and attempt to avoid having to talk about his feelings, _truly_ talk about his feelings. Rin had an emotional blockage, and Haru had never been sure how to help him besides this way. Haru wasn’t experienced with talking either.

“I’m sorry –“

“It’s okay.”

Haru reached out and held Rin’s hand, which was wet with tears. Rin’s stomach constricted. Crushes did this to you, they force your mouth into a small smile – maybe you’ll curl your toes, hold their hand just slightly tighter, and make you look away when you feel your cheeks become hot.

Haru’s thumb brushed softly over his knuckles and Rin let out a shaky breath. He felt different emotions now, and calm still wasn't the right description.

“Haru,”

“Rin,”

Their eyes met, hands touching, silence and space sitting comfortably between them.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if there's any mistakes i apologise im v tired.
> 
> lemme know if you enjoyed it, im considering writing a multi chapter rinharu fic uwu


End file.
